


do i wanna know

by wastedyouthenterthevoid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/pseuds/wastedyouthenterthevoid
Summary: маленькая деталь, которая сиротливо вписалась в одно большое общее горе. то, что запросто можно было бы упустить из виду, на самом деле, если бы на него не смотрели как на обреченного на сто лет одиночества





	do i wanna know

 

_look deep into the april face_  
_a change is clearly taking place_  
  


не то чтобы это действительно беспокоило широ. ему давно не восемь, фантомные боли рассеялись и не терзали по ночам, заставляя сминать простынь и сжимать пальцы левой руки на подушке, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. время не лечит, но учит смиряться. у широ, наверное, получается. 

 

механическим протезом, пусть даже последней модели, не удивить сегодня уже никого —  наука все неслась и неслась куда-то вперед со скоростью света, открытия за открытиями. широ, на самом деле, не очень-то этим интересовался, только смотрел большими глазами, когда люди в белых халатах предлагали ему искусственные руки на любой вкус. в них, разве что, только тостера встроенного еще не было —  это широ так шутил, конечно, но при желании можно было и хлеб поджарить, подняв температуру и сгенерировав в нужной точке тепло. он не слишком понимал, как это работает, чувствуя себя то ли полным болваном, то ли маленьким мальчиком перед прилавком со сладостями, когда мама держалась где-то рядом и улыбалась ему, говорила: 

 

—  выбирай любую.

 

энтузиастов среди врачей находилось много. широ приходилось бессчетное количество раз благодарить, краснеть и выпрашивать что-нибудь попроще, скромнее и, что немаловажно, дешевле. ребенком он испытывал отвращение к самому себе за то, что сидел на высоком больничном стуле, болтая ногами, выбирая себе новую руку, пока у его тети выбора никакого не было вообще. он сомневался, успела ли она понять, что умерла —  считал такую смерть самой страшной и по-своему нелепой. 

 

это был его день рождения. счастливый день, подарки и вечеринка-сюрприз, на которую его везла мамина сестра, пока они вдвоем громко подпевали песням на радио, путая слова и не всегда попадая в ноты, но важным было лишь то, что они пели  _ вместе _ , вот и все. широ смотрел в окно и считал попадающиеся на пути синие автомобили. семь, двенадцать, двадцать три. на двадцать седьмой машину метнуло в кювет, качнуло, перевернуло и впечатало в огромное дерево, которое не обхватить руками. старое, могучее. широ помнит отчаянный скрип шин, скрежет металла и звук удара. он зажмурился тогда, что было сил, и успел только попросить помощи у кого угодно, кто мог бы его услышать. беззвучно и про себя, как молитву. отчаянный крик маленького мальчика в небо. глубокое и серое, подернутое пленкой, словно кто-то дыма сигаретного напустил.

 

глаза открывать было страшно. ему казалось, что, раскрой он их, не увидит ничего, кроме черноты, в которой не чувствуешь тела и не помнишь себя, не существуешь в принципе. не было никакого тоннеля с белым светом в конце, в который бы его несло. была только пустота и боль во всем теле, промерзшем насквозь, в каждой охваченной холодом клетке. лучше бы он тогда видел огромное всепоглощающее ничего, а не. 

 

крови было много. крови и битого стекла. из него доставали целые острые ломти, как из куска подтаявшего масла. широ тогда понял, что желания, загаданные в день рождения, абсолютно бесполезны. чей-то выбежавший на дорогу ребенок оказался важнее его желания и чужой жизни, важнее его правой руки и, в будущем, надежды на то, что он будет не один в этом огромном мире. просто потому, что кто-то не уследил. широ старался не держать зла, когда стал чуть старше и что-то для себя понял. он, честно, контролировал свою обиду и немой укор, но какое вообще значение это все имело. 

 

сейчас широ двадцать три. у него классная механическая рука, шрам на лице, подержанная машина с поцарапанными дисками в бардачке и (почти) по-своему хорошая жизнь, если не считать одного момента, о котором в его присутствии стараются не говорить вслух. широ ловит на себе сочувственные взгляды, бесконечно жалеющие его, и не может не испытывать отвращения ко всем этим людям, что окружают его каждый день. маленькая деталь, которая сиротливо вписалась в одно большое общее горе. то, что запросто можно было бы упустить из виду, на самом деле, если бы на него не смотрели как на обреченного на сто лет одиночества. 

 

забавно, что в мире, в котором все подчинялось науке, природе все еще удавалось подминать людей под себя, какими бы умными они ни были. как бы далеко в космосе ни оказывались, каких бы прорывов ни совершали. после аварии широ неизменно чувствовал, что ушло что-то еще, и это было, конечно, понятно, учитывая его положение и то, как к нему требовалось приспосабливаться. все оно было как само собой разумеющееся. 

 

это, в самом деле, было почти смешно: из всех мест, на которых могла появиться метка, это была его правая рука. чуть ниже локтевого сгиба, такими тонкими и ломкими, едва читаемыми буквами, было написано имя. какое-то в будущем чрезвычайно важное, решающее и необходимое ему, чтобы устроить свою жизнь максимально гармонично и верно. оно проявилось незадолго до момента  _ х _ , рано поутру, и было написано на его коже так неразборчиво, что широ тогда смог разобрать лишь вторую его часть; он натягивал рукава и никому не показывал, хранил секретом, от которого его гордо распирало, хотел показать, когда все соберутся вместе, когда он сам насытится моментом и тем, что он еще понять не может, но что согревает его руку как раз там, где. место с именем было теплое и чуть покрасневшее. широ подпрыгивал на сиденье от нетерпения тогда. тетя думала это из-за дня рождения. гладила его по волосам и все пела, пела. 

 

широ поначалу часто снилась эта песня. такой прилипчивый заводной мотив, который нельзя не запомнить. ее широ мог бы спеть и сейчас, но ни за что не стал бы. от имени в памяти не осталось ничего. как и от руки, больше похожей на кусок разорванного мяса из хорроров, которые иногда любил смотреть папа. 

 

широ чувствовал себя так, словно его отключили от глобальной сети. взяли и закрыли доступ. или из розетки вытянули. наверное, это как когда у всех в классе есть крутой мобильник, а у тебя нет даже самой старой модели, с которой еще лет пятнадцать назад ходили. как-то так, только в целую бесконечность раз хуже. в лет четырнадцать-шестнадцать широ, в конце концов, чувствует себя мерзко, ужасно одиноким. и не отмечает свой день рождения после этого ни разу. 

 

странно, конечно, но автомобилей он не боится. сдает, как и многие знакомые, на права, подрабатывает днями и ночами и тратит до последнего копья все честно заработанные на первую машину. старушку, но зато свою. родители первое время названивают, разрывая телефон, и широ не может их упрекнуть за волнение. он с детства приучил себя смотреть страху в лицо; это было что-то вроде испытания для самого себя, способ проверки на силу духа или чего там. 

 

широ ненавидит себя жалеть и ненавидит, когда это делают за него другие. 

 

он все еще помнит повышенный контроль и зашкаливающую заботу со стороны родителей в подростковые годы; начитались про уязвимость и все это, что ли. широ хотелось только одного: чтобы его оставили в покое. чтобы дали время подумать и принять. широ часто засиживался в интернете по ночам и читал, читал истории людей, у которых, вопреки судьбе, что-то, как у него, шло не так. десятки несчастливых жизней, попытки обвести вокруг пальца природу и что-то еще, там, наверху, если оно было. если оно есть сейчас. 

 

широ чувствовал себя белой вороной, когда люди, которых он с маленького знал, радовались проявившейся метке или сверкали глазами, рассказывая о том, как нашли кого-то.  _ своего _ . широ никогда этого не показывал, но завидовал, как тут не. он тогда гадал, что случилось с человеком на том конце его цепи. можно быть бесконечно обеспокоенным собой, жалеть, искать несуществующие ответы на вопросы, давиться несправедливостью, но там ведь, где-то далеко (или, может, совсем рядом) все еще был человек, который его  _ ждал _ . 

 

—  _ прости, а? _ я даже имени твоего не помню.

 

широ не слышал никто, кроме скопления светящихся звезд на потолке.

 

это оказалось непросто: стать для всех старшим братом, спрятать в себе все, что болит, чтобы остались глаза добрые только и человек вот такой, к которому обращаются за помощью друзья. широ старается стать лучше каждый день, задумываясь иногда, насколько это честно: обговорить с самим собой, что не стоит расстраиваться, повода-то и нет особенно, да? все в порядке. пидж улыбается ему сквозь окошко скайпа, широ понимает — еще как честно. в конце концов, никого он не обманывает, даже себя. 

 

— широ, быть сильным не порок, — пидж сонно поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки, — это твой способ. не говорить того, что можно оставить для одного себя. лэнсу бы поучиться, как думаешь? 

 

широ смеется. ему страшно думать, почему она всегда на его счет так права. он засыпает, сунув телефон под подушку и завернувшись в одеяло скорее по привычке, чем от холода — за окном весна. по-летнему теплая и вдруг такая суматошная, полная легкого безрассудства и яркого солнца. он засыпает в какой-то тягучий, растянутый момент между  _ пока, пидж _ и  _ привет, подушка _ ; луна в окно светит ярко и настойчиво.

 

_ широ, ты ведь не спешил оказаться в списке повешенных еще вчера _

 

широ слепо лупит по экрану, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. лэнс разрывает групповой чат на части, вбрасывая с десяток мемов с котами, доводя пидж до белого каления. а широ — до подергивания глазом. до пары остается ровно десять минут — широ пытается осознать это секунд тридцать, прежде чем подрывается с кровати, и он готов поклясться кому угодно, что ни разу в своей жизни не собирался так быстро. даже когда родители аллуры застукали их в слегка неудобном положении — окей, это все было не так плохо, как пропустить лекцию по термодинамике. вдогонку прилетает парочка голосовых от довольного лэнса, и широ слушает их, прыгая в одной штанине.

 

_ кен ю билив, широгане такаши опаздывает _

 

_ я отмечу этот день в календа— лэнс, заткнись уже нахрен  _

 

в зеркало на себя смотреть по-честному страшно. широ запихивается во вчерашнюю футболку и домашнюю рубашку, видавшую лучшие времена. дурацкую такую, мягкую, чуть застиранную. темно-фиолетовую. долго копается в сумке в поисках очков, попутно пытаясь расчесаться пальцами. самой полезной функцией для его механической руки была бы сейчас встроенная расческа, а вы тут про высокие технологии. он гонит по городу, как в последний раз в жизни. ровно до тех пор, пока не попадает в пробку, пытаясь быть спокойным человеком, считать от одного до десяти до тех пор, пока не пройдет, пока не— 

 

где-то между тридцать третьим и тридцать четвертым отчаянным вздохом:

 

—  _ блядь. _

 

широ прикладывается лбом к рулю. потом еще и еще. это даже не смешно. он, человек, который все держит под контролем, самый старший в их группе, забывает переставить будильник после выходных. где-то на соседнем сиденье вибрирует телефон, характерно пиликая, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении. лэнс глумится, пока ему не надоедает. широ сидит в утренней тишине, сопровождаемой чириканьем птиц и матами откуда-то из соседней машины. чертовски хочется спать или хотя бы выпить чаю. крепкого чаю без сахара, цельнолистового. широ живет мыслью о том, как вернется домой и будет благополучно валяться на диване весь вечер и есть заказанную на дом пиццу. криминально гавайскую, с ананасами. лэнс зато с его аллергией на ананасы точно не придет. 

 

где-то на середине своего долгого пути широ теряет самообладание и стойкость оловянного солдатика и чуть не переламывает правой рукой мобильный телефон пополам, когда видит самую приятную (но не сейчас) глазу любого студента фразу:

 

_ лол щас будет прикол _

 

_ угадай что _

 

_ пару отменили _

 

_ он не пришел  _

_ широ, ты везучий засранец _

 

_ почему на мне такое не работает _

 

_ шшшшшшшшиииииииррррррррооооооооооооо _

 

пидж мысли широ поддерживает — потрясающая девчонка — : не засоряет беседу, а просто лупит лэнса под столом ногами. широ на секунду жалеет, что не может удочерить ее, попутно выворачивая руль на ближайшем повороте, оказываясь в новом, незнакомом месте и паркуясь у весьма сомнительного заведения, выцепленного из разноцветной массы вывесок. он сам не знает, что здесь делает, но в животе бурчит предательски. это как-то по-своему свежо: завтракать в месте, наполненном таким, что ли, заправочным колоритом и духом маленьких городов, забегаловок у дороги. где-то уже на пороге широ замечает потеки от зубной пасты на локтях и оттягивает подвернутые рукава рубашки как можно ниже. 

 

в конце концов, кому какое дело. 

 

пахнет здесь чем-то подгоревшим, жареным на масле жирным беконом и сигаретами, в воздухе витает тонкий дымок. широ вдыхает его полной грудью, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз курил. когда у него был для этого повод. на кухне все шипит и шкворчит, на столах, потертых и исцарапанных временем, лежат дурацкие клетчатые салфетки. как в кино, которое он недавно смотрел. чувствуешь себя так, словно врываешься в чей-то маленький чужой мир, незнакомый человек из большого города. впрочем, его сегодняшний вид как раз под стать заведению — сильно выделяться не придется. и название еще над дверью было какое-то дебильное — вывеска от старости уже наполовину стерлась. 

 

широ занимает стол в самом углу, удерживая себя от желания развалиться на потрескавшемся диванчике и незаметно даже для самого себя уснуть. на кухне кто-то кричит — широ старается не обращать внимания. 

 

парень за кассой мучается с издающим страшные звуки кофейным аппаратом, сдвинув брови и, кажется, чертыхаясь под нос. широ чувствует себя по-странному легко — так, наверное, себя ощущают люди, которые видят что-то, что их возвращает назад лет на двадцать, дает вспомнить что-то важное. за окном жара невозможная. где-то в чате ханк бросается фотографиями еды и умирает от голода. широ колупает прожженную салфетку и думает о реальности машины времени. или там, ну, телепорта. по всему небольшому залу раздается ненавязчивая кантри.  

 

чувствует себя широ лет на сорок. 

 

парень за кассой пялится на него огромными глазами, как будто спрашивает без слов, что он здесь забыл. широ не ответил бы, а у кита — так написано на поломанном бейдже, косо разместившемся на рубашке, без фамилии — перетянутый тонкой резинкой маленький хвост на затылке, острые ключицы в вырезе футболки и что-то затаенно светлое в глазах, блестящее, от чего у широ дергается сердце и губы растягиваются в улыбке сами. 

 

он выглядит чуть растрепанным и абсолютно точно невыспавшимся — синяки его как раз такие же, как у широ. болезненно лиловые. и жирные пятна на красной клетчатой рубашке. широ смотрит, как двигаются его руки — чуть замедленно из-за сонной поволоки, но уверенно и не позволяя себе неловких пауз, что бывают иногда, если берешься за дело едва вскочив с постели. вполне возможно, что кит с нее не вскакивал, а просто еще не ложился. 

 

широ склонился над стойкой и смотрел, как кит выбивал какому-то пожилому мужчине в старых исцарапанных ботинках чек. он наверняка часто сюда заходит. садится у окна и быстро съедает свой простой и жирный завтрак, капая на салфетку и роняя на пол крошки. возраст отразился на его лице десятками морщин, самые заметные и глубокие из которых разместились у него на лбу и в уголках глаз, как если бы он много улыбался, и были похожи на русла высохших рек. 

 

— вам чего? 

 

кит смотрит на него устало. широ его в этом понимает. кит похож на человека, который выполняет свою работу чисто инстинктивно, потому что руки уже привыкли и двигаются сами, пока все тело вопит и отчаянно просит об отдыхе.

 

— чаю? — кофе широ не пьет, пожалуй, чисто из принципа. и не то чтобы кофейный аппарат внушал ему хоть какое-то мало-мальское доверие. кит с ним в этом, наверное, согласился бы, только на ногах стоять как-то нужно, да?

 

— черный, зеленый?

 

— какой лучше?

 

— оба дерьмовые. 

 

сидя у себя за столом и цедя мерзкий зеленый чай из пакетика широ думает, что это справедливо —  чай у них в этой забытой богом забегаловке из прошлого дерьмо несусветное. в старой колонке у него над головой в поисках лета шипит-поет крис ри. рядом стоит тарелка со вчерашним яблочным пирогом, на который широ смотрит подозрительно прищурившись. кит протирает стаканы у себя за стойкой и тихонько над ним смеется.  


End file.
